


Splitting up is a bad idea, or is it?

by Fandoms_Kingdom



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Tentacles, Top!Kirk, spirk, spock has two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Kingdom/pseuds/Fandoms_Kingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Spock, and Bones go on a mission to see what kind of life is on this new planet. Kirk says they should split up to cover more of the planet, probably a bad idea on his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting up is a bad idea, or is it?

Standard.

That’s the word Spock would have used to explain the mission.

Take a small crew down to the planet, search for life, and return to the ship.

Standard.

That's how it should have been. So he expected nothing as he, his captain, and the senior medical officer entered the odd, neon colored, almost jungle like area.

Standard.

That's how it should have been. And as far as he knew, that's how it was.

Kirk looked around the jungle like area with a smile, he loved going on these types of missions and seeing what kind of life there was. He could help but look at all the plant life around them.

"This planet is blooming with plant life~ I wonder what the residents will be like"

McCoy wasn't too happy to be here, he only really came because Jim was going to be alone with the hob goblin.

"I'm sure they will be 'interesting' to your visual senses. The life here has evolved on the brighter end of the visible spectrum." Spock responded, matter of fact.

Kirk turned his communicator on, "Well I think it'll be better if we cover more ground, so I'll head west~" He started off towards west but McCoy stopped him.

McCoy whispered though so Spock couldn't hear, "You can't be serious?! You're leaving me here with him!?"

Kirk just chuckled and brushed him off, "It'll be fine McCoy~ I'll be gone for a few minutes, you can be nice till then~" With that said Kirk continued towards the west.

McCoy just crossed his arms and kicked the soil beneath him and mumbled to himself. "God damn it Jim, I'm just a doctor, and I’m not a damn sociologist."

"Dr. McCoy, I have never asked you verbatim, but why do you have a vendetta against me and my people?" Spock asked blankly, examining some plants.

McCoy just sighed, "It's mainly you. And why should you care you're a Vulcan you have no feelings. See that's my problem, you don't feel for anything, you're like a robot."

"Fundamentally incorrect." He... sighed?

McCoy raised an eyebrow, "Why are you sighing?"

"I am not lacking in emotions. I am half human. I am sure that is in my medical file. I am very good at disregarding them."

"So what if you're human, that doesn't help that you're usually emotionless." McCoy scoffed a bit, "I don't know what Jim sees in you."

"I do not understand what he sees in you, either." He said under his breath.

McCoy turned to him with a stern tone, "Excuse me?!"

"I repeated what you said, but directed at you."

"Oh yeah, and what doesn't he see in me?! I'm his best friend, that's more than I can say about you!"

Spock gritted his teeth, not turning to him- not giving him the pleasure of a physical response. "I believe I am also his best friend...."

McCoy just scoffed again, "Sure, I've known him longer though, he trusts me more. Do you really think he'd trust a Vulcan he's only known from all the years he was on the ship, than a man who's been his best friend for most of his entire life?"

"... I think that he trust me, yes." He clenched his fist.

"He trusts me with his entire life; I don't think he would trust his life with a Vulcan he's only known for a couple years. Why the hell did you think I wanted to go on this stupid mission?"

"Because you are a racist, egotistical, and paranoid man." He said through clenched teeth.

"I am not! I'm looking out for my friend's safety."

"Because I am somehow unfit? As though I do not care for him?!" He let his emotions boil, spinning around to meet eyes with him.

"I don't trust you with him." He scowled at him. The communicators started vibrating in their pockets. McCoy picked his up, "What the hell?"

Spock's brow furrowed. "I am not sure?"

The communicator came on, it was Kirk's voice. "Umm...guys I-I think I've got into a bit of a p-problem he-re."

"Jim your communicator's breaking up."

"O-Oh i-it's no-t the co-communicator....t-trust me..."

"We'll be right there captain." Spock said, regaining his calm as best he could and starting west.

McCoy ran behind him towards the west. They soon got to the entrance to a dark and purple like cave. "Seems like this where the communicator signal was."

"I believe so...." He took a breath, and started in.

McCoy followed suit and as soon as they were far enough into the cave, there was a low growling noise and a scream that was quickly shut up. The scream sounded like Jim's!

Spock darted towards the source of the scream with little thought, and a lot of urgency.

McCoy tired his best to catch up with Spock. When they came to the source of the cry they were met with Kirk, but his arms and legs were wrapped by tentacles from the ground and hoisted up in the air. One tentacle was also slipped under his shirt and another was over his mouth.

McCoy’s eyes were wide, "W-What the hell?"

"Oh dear." Spock was- his face was green, but he- approached the mass of tentacles.... and put his hand on it- of course, he was a telepath....

'Why are you doing this to our captain?' he asked it.

"Your captain has many redeeming qualities~ I figured I'd see if my suspicions were true~" Kirk was struggling against the tentacles grip and whimpering against the one covering his mouth.

'Let the captain go or I will be forced to take aggressive action...' He warned.

"But he feels so nice~" The tentacle moved inside his shirt and Kirk began to squirm and whimper.

'I am warning you this time, and this time only....' he slid his hand onto his phaser.

"Awe~ Why can't you let me have my fun~" A tentacle brushing against the rim of his pants, Kirk started trying to kick from the tentacles and started screaming, the tentacles secreting a liquid on his skin.

McCoy stopped being frozen for a second and just reached for his phaser and blasted the tentacle with a stun laser. The beast let out a loud roar and all the tentacles letting go of Kirk, however the tentacle were holding him up in the air. As soon as the  
tentacles let go he was falling.

Spock darted, catching him as best he could and holding him bridal, starting out of the cave in the same motion.

McCoy followed the same and out of the cave. When they got out Kirk was coughing up a storm. "...T-Thanks guys, you saved me."

Spock sat him down, looking him over concernedly. "Are you alright captain?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have suggested splitting up...h-heh..."

"It is alright captain, I am just happy you are alright..." He said, glancing to McCoy.

McCoy knelt down, "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner."

Kirk just smiled, "its okay Bones, you two did all you could..."

McCoy saw the liquid that was on Kirk's skin, "We need to get you back to the ship, I need to find out what this is and see if I can help get rid of it if it's harmful."

Kirk just managed to chuckle, "Well it's not burning my skin, so at least that's good."

Spock gulped. "I am about 98% sure of what that is... as I communicated with the creature...."

McCoy rolled his eyes, "yeah that's not a hundred percent. Come on I'll tell Scotty to have the transporter ready."

Spock took Kirks hand, just to steady him as they stood, and started off to the transport zone. McCoy followed him and they got transported as soon as they entered the zone. Later McCoy was in the medical bay with Kirk lying in the bed. He was analyzing the liquid that was on his skin. Spock, having finished his duties, entered the medical bay in hopes to see the results. "Dr?" He asked. "Any progress?"

McCoy sighed and stopped analyzing, "Well the liquid isn't harmful at all...in fact it seems normal. It's more of a lubricant that anything else."

"As expected. Captain, are you alright? That must have been traumatizing..." He turned to Kirk.

Kirk sighed, "To be honest...it's not that bad really, not going to hide I was a bit of a womanizer."

"Well, womanizing, and to be womanized, are different things..." He took a breath. "And I have to ask you something captain, settle a score..."

Kirk looked at Spock confusedly, "Like what?"

"Do you 'like' me or the doctor more?"

Kirk just laughed a bit.

McCoy crossed his arms, "What the hell's funny?"

"It's just silly, I like both of you~"

"The same? You like us both the same?" Spock asked, just to make sure.

"Of course I do~"

Spock looked over to McCoy. "I believe our little debate is settled now, Doctor..."

McCoy just crossed his arms and looked the other way. 

Kirk just shook his head with a smile, "You need to lighten up Bones."

McCoy just sighed, "Well since the liquid isn't harmful I guess you're okay to go."

Spock blushed a bit, green, odd, as always. He didn't say anything, though, just turned on his heel and started out.

Kirk smiled and nodded to Bones as he headed out. Later that night everyone was in their rooms, the ship was on cruise and everyone was fast asleep. All except Kirk, he felt his skin was crawling. He felt hot and light headed, his face was beet red. Kirk did his  
best to stand up and lean against anything for his legs felt wobbly. He managed to make it out his door, but right next to his room was Spock's room. He tried his best not to make a sound, but his leg gave out and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Spock awoke, and immediately opened his door to investigate. He gasped, kneeling down to his captain and helping him up. "S-sir?"

Kirk held his head and leaned on Spock, "I-I'm fine...I just...I just needed to get a drink Spock that's all. Heh...I feel really weird..."

"Sir Come in, sit down." He helped Kirk into his room, sitting him down on his bed and walking over to a cabinet, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to Kirk. "Tell me how you feel? Do I need to get Dr. McCoy?"

Kirk took a sip and just shook his head. "N-No...you don't need to bother him...I-I just feel weird...like...god it feels like I'm in high school all over again."

"I do not understand that reference?" Spock cocked his head- oh yeah; high school wasn't a thing on Vulcan.

Kirk just shook his head and looked at him straight on with a dead serious face. "Pon farr."

"Oh no." He understood that one... "Do you require a mate? I'm sure, maybe Dr. Chapel...." He started going into 'logic and reasoning' mode.

Kirk just shook his head, "No...I don't need her."

"Who then?" He cocked his head.

Kirk just smiled and chuckled, pulling Spock down to his eye level by the collar of his shirt. "You ya dummy~"

Spock's eyes widened. "I- sir, that- uhhh." He stuttered, which was incredibly rare for a Vulcan.

Kirk just chuckled, "Come on we've been dodging the bullet for years~ I confessed I liked you in the medical bay~"

"I did not register the particular definition of 'like' that you meant captain...." He tried to register it still.

"I love you silly~"

"I love you too Capt-" He stopped. "Jim." He sat next to him, finally... finally getting it.

Kirk smiled and hugged Spock, "Yay, Spock loves me back~" He would've hugged him longer if his body didn't start to heat up like it did. "Aaaah~ I'm really burning up~" all he could do was manage to moan it out.

"Do you need...?” He thought a moment. "Me to... be your mate?"

Kirk nodded, "Yes, yes please~ I'm practically dying~"

Spock's face lit up green. "I... how would you like to.... uhm...." He shook his head. "Sir I am not versed in sex."

"Then let me do it." Kirk said playfully and jumped onto Spock, pushing on his chest so that he now lay on the bed and straddled him. "I'll make sure you have fun with this too."

"O-ok." He gulped, mentally preparing himself.

Kirk tapped Spock's nose, "Don't worry Spock, It'll feel really nice trust me~" He slid down and was now hovering over Spock's legs he rubbed at both Spock's clothed cocks.

"N-nhh~!" Spock moaned, hypersensitive due to this being his first time.

Kirk smiled happily at the noise, undoing Spock's pants and licking both cocks in their boxers.

"C-aptain." His hands found their ways into Kirk's hair.

Kirk smiled and continued mouthing him through the boxers.

"H-HHhhhh~ Jimmmm~"

He pulled down Spock's boxers, freeing his two cocks only to lick the underside of them.

"Ah-hhhh~!" He gasped.

Kirk giggled and took the head of one of Spock's cocks.

"Captain- I-I want to cause you pleasure as well?"

Kirk took his mouth off and leaned back, "If you really want to~"

"Just tell me how, and it would be my pleasure."

"Well~" Kirk pulled down his pants along with his boxer's and freed his cock. "You can always suck here."

"Ok." He slid to his knees, and emulated what Kirk had been doing.

Kirk couldn't help but moan and throw his head back from the bliss. "Aaaah, that feels so good S-pock."

Spock took that to mean, quicker is better, so he did, indeed, go quicker.

Kirk buckled his hips and moaned tossing his head to the side, "Sp-ock, you’re good~" He said this as his fingers found there was into Spock's hair.

Spock smiled, and kept with it, every so often looking up to Kirk.

Kirk clutched his fists on the sheets of the bed, "Aaaaahhh~ S-Spock, you're going to make me cu-u-aaah-mm~~"

Spock, although he didn't speak, asked- begged Kirk to cum for him, in him...Kirk couldn't help himself, he came hard into Spock's mouth, "Aaaaa-aaaah~~ S-Spock~~"

Spock leaned back, off of him, and after a moment swallowed. "Do you feel better, Captain?"

"V-Very~ the heat's gone. But you're still hard Spock." he said almost concerned.

"T-that's alright Captain, I'm ok." He nodded.

"No, I'm not leaving you like this." He pushed Spock back and immediately took all of Spock's cock in one swing.

"A-H~! CA-Captain~!" He moaned loudly.

Kirk just smiled and moaned against his cock as he bobbed his head. He ran his hand over Spock's other cock and began to stroke it.

"Ah- Jim, I'm going to-!" He warned.

Kirk just bobbed and stroked even faster, he even looked up at Spock seductively as he sucked.

Spock couldn't stop his orgasm as it ripped through him, cumming purple and sweet into Kirk's mouth and into his hand.

Kirk happily swallowed Spock's cum and provocatively licked the cum off his hand. "Mmmm~ you taste so sweet~"

"T-thank you captain..." He said, tiredly, lying back on the bed for seemingly good.

Kirk just smiled and cuddled up right next to him, "You're welcome, and thank you for getting rid of that awful heat."

"You’re welcome..." He wrapped his arms around Kirk, gently, warmly. "I love you captain. Good night."

Kirk nuzzled into Spock's chest, "I love you too Spock, good night~"

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fan fiction ever on this sight. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any comments, please be easy on me if this sucks. This is my first fanfiction here.


End file.
